The present invention relates to a disk storage device for holding, for example, a compact disk, and more particularly to such a disk storage device which comprises a disk holder plate having a retainer flange for engaging the disk loaded thereon, and a spring element adapted to impart a pressure to the loaded disk against the retainer flange.
For holding a laser disk, for example a compact disk, an individual case may be used. A regular individual case for this purpose is generally comprised of a bottom shell, an upper shell hinged to the bottom shell, and a holder frame mounted within the bottom shell. The holder frame has a keeper at the center. When a compact disk is loaded, the keeper is forced into engagement with the center spindle hole of the compact disk, and therefore the compact disk is firmly retained in place. This structure of individual disk storage case has drawbacks. It is not easy to load a compact disk on the holder frame of the disk storage case. Another drawback of this structure of individual disk storage case is that the hinge structure between the bottom shell and the upper shell tends to be damaged. Furthermore, when a set of individual disk storage cases are arranged together, it is difficult to pick up a particular compact disk from the disk storage cases.